


Heaven's Cockiest Angel

by orphan_account



Series: Angel's are a Pain in the Ass (literally) [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Annoying Gabriel, Crack, Fluff, Funny, M/M, No Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Sam's terrible Dancing, Smut, Strip Club Shenanigans, Supernatural - Freeform, mid season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been kicked out of the motel for Dean and Cas 'personal time'... again.<br/>So someone decides to take pity on him and try and cheer him up.<br/>In which Sam is not jealous of his brother's sex life and want's Gabriel to leave him alone. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go away, Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Sort-of-Sequel to Buckets of Crazy, Destiel fic, but it's not necessary to have read it (but some things might make more sense)

Dean hadn't seen Gabriel for a while, the last time he had had been that dreaded night and that was over a couple of months ago now, and Dean was quite happy to keep things the way they were; but unfortunately for him, all good things have to come to an end.   
Arriving back to their motel after a simple salt and burn, they had found the archangel in question reclining idly back on Sam's bed, sucking on a lollipop.   
He pulled the candy out of his mouth with a loud pop, propping himself up with his elbow on Sam's pillow, saying lazily, “Would you look at that, the boys are back in town.”   
Dean immediately pulled out his gun, cocking it and aiming it at Gabriel's head. Gabriel didn’t even blink at the gun pointing at his head, instead, he snorted; “Really come on now, Dean. You know that's not going to do anything,” he said smugly.   
“Yeah, but it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better,” Dean snarled back, tightening his grip on the gun.  
“Dean! Your words hurt me!” Gabriel said with a pout, laying his hand across his heart and throwing his head back theatrically.   
Sam put his hand on Dean’s gun, pushing it down, “come on, there's no point. And we don't really want a pissed off archangel on our asses, along with every other god damn creature on this planet,” he said quietly to Dean, but with his eyes tracking the progress of the bright blue lollipop as it made its way back into Gabriel's mouth.   
“What do you want then?” Dean said gruffly, turning his back to the angel, but still throwing a suspicious look over his shoulder at Gabriel.   
“I just thought I'd pop over and give my congratulations to the happy couple,” Gabriel said loudly to Dean’s back, “Took you guys long enough to get together, after all.” He raised his eyebrows at Dean, as the man turned round to give Gabriel the middle finger, the corner of Gabriel’s lips quirking up.   
“What do you care about that anyway?” Sam asked, more out of curiosity than suspicion.   
Gabriel sat up, leaning against the head board of the bed, crossing one leg over the other.   
“Well, I put a lot of effort into those two, you know. Very emotionally invested...” He said slowly, rolling the letters around on his tongue. He grinned over at Dean, only to be met by a very dangerous glare. Gabriel’s grin faltered slightly.  
“Can't a man even congratulate his brother, these days?” Gabriel said openly, moving the subject on quickly, being more worried than he would care to admit from the look Dean was giving him, and raising his hands in an innocently questioning gesture.  
“Well, considering you're not actually a man, I'd say no,” Dean replied stiffly, still giving him a wary eye, praying that the subject of him and Cas would be dropped soon, before Sam started asking too many questions. Dean would rather risk being killed a couple of hundred times over Sam ever finding out about what had happened between him and the archangel.  
“Where is the mook, anyway?” Gabriel asked, looking around the room, as if expecting Cas to jump out from behind one of the ill-matching items of furniture in the small and poorly lit motel room.   
“He's coming,” Dean replied shortly, finally slotting his gun back into his jacket pocket, but still keeping it within easy reach.   
“Oh I bet he is, all the time for you Dean,” Gabriel quipped cheekily, winking over at Sam, who pressed his lips together tightly, trying hard not to laugh at Gabriel's comment or Dean’s indignant spluttering.   
Swearing under his breath, Dean reached down to pick up the bag he'd dropped when he pulled out his gun, attempting to hide his reddening face as he did, taking it over to his bed and throwing it down with more force than necessary, before he grumpily stomped out of the room to search for Cas. 

  
“You'd think he'd be less stroppy now he’s getting laid regularly,” Gabriel noted, shifting over on the double bed and motioning for Sam to join him.   
Sam raised an eyebrow, not quite trusting Gabriel enough to join him on a bed. Gabriel raised his hands in surrender, pretending to look offended at Sam’s lack of trust.   
Shrugging, Sam flopped down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow Gabriel had just been lying on.

Sam definitely did not note how it still smelt like the sweet, airy smell of the archangel.  Absolutely not.

   
Sam groaned, “Please don't mention that,” he complained loudly from the pillow.   
“What, Dean and Cas' regular sex?” Gabriel asked all too innocently.   
Sam pulled a hand out from under the pillow to punch Gabriel.  
“Ow! Ok, ok, I won't talk about how my brother and yours are frequently taking part in the horizontal tango with one another.”  
“Little shit,” Sam said, turning his head to glare at Gabriel, which only caused him to snort.   
Sam flipped himself over on the bed, running his hands through his long hair and rubbing his palms into his eyes.   
“I quite literally have to hear about it all the time.”   
“Aw, is Sammy jealous? Not been getting any recently, Sasquatch?” Gabriel laughed, putting on a patronising voice.  
“Fuck off,” Sam said stubbornly. Gabriel laughed harder.  
“Poor pent-up Sammy,” Gabriel managed after his laughter had subsided.   
“I could totally get some any time I wanted it,” Sam said, and immediately regretted his words as they caused Gabriel to crease up all over again.

  
Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Dean and Cas, Gabriel jumping from the bed to run over and catch Cas in a bear-hug, Cas looking terrified as Gabriel ruffled his hair slightly too enthusiastically.   
Sam sat up, smiling as he watched his brother attempting to prise Gabriel off Cas and laughing as Gabriel then pulled Dean into the hug too, Dean and Cas both looking equally offended and scared. 

*   *   *   *   *   *

Don't get Sam wrong, he is happy for Dean and Cas. Really happy; he couldn't think of anyone better for his brother than that awkward, socially inept and loyal-to-the-last angel. But, he thought as he sat in the cold, quiet and still library in the town they were staying at, there was only so much he could take.  
At first, he had been willing to give them as much time alone as they had wanted, not minding heading out for an hour or so to get supplies, go to a bar or do research in a coffee shop or library. But always remembering to check it was safe before he headed back, he didn't want any repeats of what had happened before. Sam shivered at the memory.   
Sam looked out of the window to the gloomy and overcast sky outside. Now, he felt, it sucked. It sucked being kicked out of his room to leave them by themselves. He often had his own room now, and had thought that that would have been enough room for the two of them when they stayed anywhere, but after one attempt at hiding out in his room whilst Dean and Cas got busy he had realised that that was not an option. He found out through a very nauseating experience just how thin the walls in motels were, and just how much of a shouter Cas is (and really rather explicit when he’s getting into it). Sam tried to shake the thought from his brain. He only presumed that Cas used his angel mojo to fix up the motel room once they’d finished, as he had heard at least two lamps smash and was pretty sure that a wall couldn’t take that sort of a pounding and survive unscathed. He was also sure his brother couldn’t either, so Sam considered that Dean was really quite lucky that Cas was an angel with healing powers, and didn’t always stick true to his threats shouted in the bedroom, as hunting would be a lot harder if you couldn’t walk properly for a week.

   
It sucked that he had to find something to do by himself for hours at a time, it sucked that he spent so much time waiting around.

And it sucked that he felt so lonely.   
He had been used to having his brother at his side, pretty much constantly for months on end, but it wasn't like he still didn't see him all the time, even if they didn't always share the same room. He was fine with that, often enjoying the peace of his own room, and he spent most of the time in with them anyway when they weren't out. It was just... Cas and Dean.   
It wasn't that he resented them being together, but it was the way that Dean lit up when Cas was around. How happy he was with him, content, glowing with love for his angel.  Sam wasn't jealous, but it was just a continual reminder to him of what he didn't have. How he could never have something like that, not being a hunter. It was too dangerous to bring anyone along with them, or involve them in their world, both brothers having learnt that a long time ago. For dean at least it was different with Cas being an angel, he had managed to scrape back some form of a life. A messed up, still dangerous and mad life, but still more normal than Sam had, in that regard. He had resigned himself to a life without the option of marriage, kids and the white picket fence, part due to the fact you can never really leave being a hunter, and part due to the fact Sam didn't think he could ever settle down, he would always feel like he should be doing something, trying to help and stop the nightmarish creatures lurking out in the shadows.   
Sam sighed, looking back down at what he had been reading through before he got distracted, and tried to refocus himself. He managed to concentrate for around five minutes on the pile of books and papers in front of him, before his attention was pulled away again.   
This time, however, for different reasons than reflecting on life and it's infinite disappointments.   
Something hard hit Sam on the back of the head. He jerked up quickly, reaching up to rub the back of his head. His hand caught on something sticky that was tangled and firmly stuck in his hair.   
“Ugh,” he grimaced, trying to tug whatever it was out. Pulling hard, he managed to yank it out, along with half his scalp at the same time. Looking down at it he realised it was a boiled sweet; a half eaten boiled sweet, going by its sticky and soft texture. Sam dropped it quickly, even more repulsed by the fact it was still slightly warm, and tried to wipe the worst of the stickiness from his hands onto his jeans. He turned around, trying to see who had thrown it, his eyes finding the source immediately. Gabriel was sitting on the row of tables behind him, feet up and resting on the desk, packet of sweets in hand and a twinkle in his eyes as he winked over at Sam, waving cheerfully.   
Sam turned away, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Of course, only Gabriel would be mature enough to throw sweets at someone to get their attention.   
But as soon as he had turned away, Gabriel was sitting across the table Sam was working at.   
He popped one of the boiled sweets into his mouth as Sam jumped slightly, not expecting Gabriel to have angel mojoed himself ten feet across a room.   
Gabriel rested his chin in his hands, sucking on his sweet and looking up at Sam.   
“Hey Sasquatch,” he said, his voice lisping slightly from the sweet in his mouth, “how you doing?”  
“Fine,” Sam said shortly, not really in the mood to have an annoying archangel poke fun at him all afternoon, “but I'm really quite busy, so if you could just, go away-“  
“Bull shit,” Gabriel said loudly, earning them a reproachful look and loud tutting from the librarian lurking in the shelves behind them.   
Sam shushed him, attempting to apologise to the librarian whilst Gabriel kicked him under the table to get Sam’s attention back to him.   
“You're bored out of your skull, and don’t even pretend to know what you're researching about,” Gabriel said matter-of-factly, “I bet you’ve been sitting here for the last hour and still haven’t taken in one thing from that book.”   
“I’m not, I do and I have,”  Sam said irritated, wanting Gabriel to leave alone him to his brooding.   
“Really?” Gabriel challenged, “what’s that book about then?”

“It's, uh,” Sam looked down at the cover of the book, trying to remember.  
“No looking! That's cheating!” Gabriel said excitably, banging his fist on to the table. The librarian tutted loudly again.   
Sam grudgingly looked away, furrowing his brow as he tried to remember.   
Gabriel crossed his arms, tilting his head forward and looking judgementally down his nose at Sam.   
Sam clicked his tongue in annoyance, finally snapping, “fine! I have no idea what I'm reading about! But I would if you would just go away!”  
“Ha!” Gabriel said triumphantly, jumping up from his chair, and appearing behind Sam to tug him out of his. “Come on Sammy, let's ditch this joint and head somewhere fun.” Sam tripped over his feet as Gabriel pulled him out of the library, like a small and annoying dog on a lead.  
The librarian gave them one last glare on their way out, scurrying over to put away Sam’s abandoned books, gently smoothing down the pages before tenderly placing them back on their shelves.

 


	2. Strip Club, Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what you need?"   
> "Thicker walled motels?"  
> "A trip to a strip club"  
> What could possibly go wrong?

Somewhere more fun turned out to be the local bar, Gabriel informing Sam he should feel lucky that it wasn't a strip joint, and then pausing to asking Sam if he wanted to go to a strip joint, as he knew a good one he could take them to.   
“Don’t even have to worry about the entry fee, my treat,” Gabriel coaxed, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“We wouldn't have to worry about the entry fee because you'd mojo us in there,” Sam pointed out flatly, adding, “and you'd probably stick me straight onto the stage in full stripper gear and make me dance for you, whilst you were at it.”  
Gabriel's eyes widened in glee, Sam panicking and backtracking quickly, raising a hand, saying, “No, no! That was not an invitation for you to do that!”  
Gabriel's shoulders slumped, and he grumbled, “you're no fun! I bet Dean would strip dance for Cas if he asked.”  
If Sam had been drinking anything at that point he would have spat it out to make a point. However he wasn't, so instead had to settle on spluttering and gesticulating, which he felt didn't quite have the right effect he was aiming for.   
Gabriel ignored his spluttering, and went to the bar to order them drinks.   
  
Sam went to sit at a table, waiting as Gabriel brought their drinks over.   
When Gabriel had settled himself opposite Sam, Sam asked, “why are you here, anyway?” He surprised himself that he hadn't asked earlier. There always seemed to be an ulterior motive for Gabriel's visits, and they usually didn't end well.   
Gabriel shrugged, taking a long gulp of his beer.   
Sam waited for an answer, tipping his head and raising his eyebrows, tapping his fingers on his pint glass.  
Gabriel placed his beer on the table, realising Sam wouldn’t let up, and paused before answering, “I suppose... Well, I didn't really have anything on. You didn't look too busy, and if anything you seemed kinda sulky,” he said sheepishly, looking down at the table, “So I thought I'd take pity and come and join you.” He finished with a brief smile.   
“Oh.. Then, thanks, I guess,” Sam muttered, not really knowing how to respond. He felt bizarrely moved by Gabriel's confession, for some reason believing there was nothing else behind the visit, and it was just what Gabriel had described. He could tell that he wasn't being lied to, and Sam felt touched that Gabriel had decided to come and cheer him up because he seemed down.   
“Any time,” Gabriel replied, perking up and raising his beer to Sam, who held his up too, clinking it against Gabriel's before taking a swig.   
  
The evening passed, surprisingly pleasantly in Sam's opinion, he found that he really enjoyed the archangels company when he wasn't attempting to kill his brother, being a massive dick or pain in the ass. Sam felt himself relaxing more than he had in a long time, laughing and joking around, and not feeling like he had to be on guard or watch his back.

    
And Gabriel was true to his word, every time Sam was at a loose end after being kicked out for _'Dean and Cas quality time'_ Gabriel would join him, in whatever town they were passing through. Whether they went to a bar or just hung around together, he would turn up come rain or shine.

 Gabriel sometimes took Sam off somewhere for the whole of the day, one particularly eventful afternoon they took a trip to a large, international theme park (Sam still isn’t quite sure where it was, but it was sunny and that was fine by him). They somehow managed to skip to the front of all the queues for the rides and stands, waiting no longer than five minutes all day. Sam was also convinced that Gabriel had used his ‘angel mojo’ to win prizes on all the stalls he tried, but Gabriel claimed it was pure skill, ‘ _years of practise, Sam,’_ he had assured.  

Sam remembered how he hadn’t been able to stop laughing when one of the people who controlled the rides had asked Gabriel to stand next to a height chart to check he was tall enough to be able to ride the rollercoaster, how Gabriel had turned bright red and blamed Sam for making him look shorter than he really was.

“Just because you’re freakishly tall,” Gabriel had complained after they’d gotten off the ride, Gabriel scowling, arms crossed the whole time whilst Sam had been whooping and shouting.

 “Yeah, whatever you say Short Stuff. So do you want to go on the tea cups next? Might be more appropriate for someone of your size.” Sam replied, feeling that the look on Gabriel’s face was worth the elbow in the ribs.

  
Sam found that he was looking forward to his time with the angel more and more after each meeting. He never thought he would find Gabriel's annoying, loud and brash personality appealing, but somehow he started to find him funny instead of annoying, lively instead of loud and honest instead of brash.   
No longer did he resent having to leave the motels, and even surprising Dean and Cas by suggesting they have an afternoon or day together, when they were less busy or between cases, so he could spend time with Gabriel.   
He wouldn't ever admit to Gabe that he now sought out time to spend with him, but he'd at least stopped lying to himself about it, and admitted that he did actually want to spend time with the angel, instead of a just having lack of other people to be with.  
Sam also felt a lot less lonely now that he had Gabriel to spend time with, but there was still a tiny part of him that felt an empty longing every time he saw Dean and Cas exchange one of their drawn out and intense glances, or gently brush the other with their hand, the touch lingering slightly longer than needed.   
What Sam didn't realise was that, where the loneliness had lessened, the sense of longing had increase, simply due to the fact that he had the chance for everything he wanted, if only he would reach out and grab it.   
  
***  
Sam also discovered that Gabriel was actually quite a good listener. Sam now also calling upon the archangel whenever he needed to have a long rant, about whatever it was that was bugging him most recently.    
  
“Four in the morning, Gabe! Four! Who wakes up at four in the morning to have sex? Who?!” Sam complained, throwing his hands up in the air and shaking his head.   
“And,” he added, barely taking a chance to breath before carrying on, pointing at Gabriel, “we are not talking about sleepy just-woke-up tender sex! I'm talking about pounding-into-your-angel-boyfriend-so-hard-it-makes-your-bed-slam-against-the-wall-adjoined-to-your-brother’s-room-at-four-in-the-fucking-morning sex!” Sam said in one long breath, cheeks red from working himself up and with a disgustedly angry expression on his face. He shook his head, trying to clam himself down, and instead just making his hair flop around and fall across his forehead.  
Gabriel snorted, trying to hide his laughter behind his hand, not knowing whether Sam’s exasperated rant over his brothers late night sex escapades was funnier, or the aghast looks they were getting from the people in the surrounding booths at the greasy, open all hours diner they were sitting in.   
“I ask you!” Sam said taking an angry gulp of his black coffee before slamming it back down, spilling half of the contents still left in it across the table, hair still fallen across his face making him look slightly mad.   
“You know what you need,” Gabriel said leaning back in his seat, removing his elbows from the danger of the pool of spilt coffee spreading dangerously close to his edge of the table.   
“Thicker walled motels?” Sam suggested grumpily, dragging his fingers through the coffee puddle and making patterns with it on the grubby table.   
“Trip to a strip club,” Gabriel stated matter-of-factly.   
Sam scoffed loudly, Gabriel holding up his hands, saying, “Hey, hey, hear me out! You could do with a night out, have some fun and a chance to unwind, if you get what I mean,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Sam giving him a first class bitch face in return.  
“Come on!” Gabriel said, kicking him under the table, leaning forwards and almost leaning in the now cold coffee.   
Sam grunted, glaring at Gabriel through his hair.   
“Oh, screw it,” he snapped, after a long pause in which he continued to glower at Gabriel. Sam finally pushed back his hair, “Fine! Fine; but no funny business,” he said, pointing warningly at Gabriel, “or I swear to god...”   
“Good luck with that,” Gabriel replied, jumping up and tugging Sam by the wrist out of the diner, and with the slight sound of feathers in the breeze they were standing in the entrance of a dimly lit strip club. Gabriel led him through, the music getting louder the further in they went.  
It wasn't like some of the tackier places Dean had taken Sam before, this place actually seemed half decent, as far as strip clubs went in Sam’s opinion. Sam supposed that that was one of the perks of being taken places by an archangel, he wouldn't settle for second best.    
The lighting in the main room was softly dim, slightly tinted red, but bright enough to see by, most of the lighting from the ceiling focusing on the centre stage in the middle of the room, which was surrounded by men cheering a few dancers on it.   
There were secluded booths all way around the room, mostly out of the way of the lighting, with some smaller tables closer to the stage. Gabriel navigated Sam towards an empty one at the back, pushing him down into the padded bench and shouting over the music, “I'll grab us drinks!”   
As Gabriel made his way towards the bar, Sam took the opportunity to take a look around. The place was fairly crowded, considering it was the middle of the week, most of the tables closer to the stage filled with smarter suited men ogling the dancers, hollering and calling at them. By the look of the notes some of them were clutching, and the few sticking out of the dancers outfits, Sam had been right in guessing that this was a slightly more upmarket joint.   
Gabriel arrived back with a tray laden with beer and shots, sliding it onto their table, before sitting himself down.   
Sam looked at the array of large, small and odd looking drinks in front of them, a few of which had funny little umbrellas sticking out of them.  Sam raised his eyebrows, murmuring, “Guess it's going to be a long night then.”  
Gabriel either had insanely good hearing or had learnt to lip read, as he heard Sam and replied with a cocky grin, “Oh Sammy, you have no idea.”   
Picking up one of the least lethal and brightly coloured drinks he could find, and removing anything he found floating around in it, Sam raised it to Gabriel, who lifted his drink too, that had a  long swirly straw sticking out of the top.   
“Then let it begin!” Sam called, before downing his in one and letting a smile spread across his face as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.  


	3. Do What You Want, What You Want With my Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean always said Sam was a happy drunk...

Now Sam is generally quite good when it comes to holding his liquor, but some of the stuff Gabriel had bought was strong, Sam feeling it going straight to his head as he drank the potent liquid. Round after round they drank, Gabriel buying, or maybe conjuring up, Sam lost track after a while. They steadily became more and more drunk, giggling with one another over the dancers, and daring each other to order some of the more interestingly named cocktails on the fancy menu that had been on their table.  
“Look Sam, this one’s named after you!” Gabriel snickered, pointing at one of the choices, “Moscow Moose!”  
“That says Moscow Mule, you dumb son of a bitch!” Sam said, through snorts of laughter.  
“It does?” Gabriel said, squinting down at the list.  
“Nah, Gabe, this one’s for you,” Sam said excitedly, jabbing a finger at a gin cocktail, “Angel Face!” Gabriel looked over and winked at Sam.  
“You know, I’m actually the reason that was invented,” Gabriel said smugly.  
“Bull,” said Sam confidently. He studied Gabriel’s smug expression for a moment, then his eyes grew wide, and he leaned across the table conspiratorially, murmuring, “Really?”   
“No,” Gabriel said, punching Sam lightly in the shoulder, making his fall back against his seat, “it was actually Sex on the Beach I helped with.”  
Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Gabriel, unable to work out if he was lying or not. Gabriel only smiled widely, blinking innocently, attempting to flutter his eyelashes.   
Their attention was soon distracted again by the other cocktails on the menu, Gabriel soon finding one that made him give out a hoot of glee, that up built until he was doubled up with so much laughter so he couldn’t speak for some time.  
“Sam,” he finally managed to choke out, “would you like- like me to get you-” he snorted, tears streaming down his face, “would you like me to give you a Screaming Orgasm?”   
Sam collapsed onto the table, heaving with laughter, his shoulders quaking. He tugged the menu out of Gabriel’s hands, still shaking with laughter, adding, “Only if it’s served with a round of slippery nipples.”  
Sam and Gabriel were unable to talk coherently for a while after that, the only words that were recognisable were vague names found on the list, including, Rum Swizzle, Nikolaschka (pronounced wrong), Quick Fuck, Dirty White Mother and Bushwacker.   
Before long they found they had exhausted the list of cocktails, and Sam, fingers tapping on the table, found himself boring of the dancers up on stage, becoming fidgety from the amount of sugar and fruit in their drinks and soon came to the decision that he wanted to dance himself.   
There was a dance floor around the back of the stage, near the PA system, where some of the men were dancing up against the women who had been circling around the tables earlier, and other, much drunker men, dancing with one another. Sam stood up eagerly, pulling Gabriel along behind him, shouting in his ear, “Dance! I want to dance!”  
Gabriel snorted, grabbing hold of Sam to tug him lower so he could shout in his ear, “you're in- incred-” Gabriel screwed his face up, unable to get the word out, soon giving up on the attempt, “-really pissed, you long haired git!”  
Sam shouted back, “No shit! Did you see some of that stuff we drank?” gesturing at the table so covered in empty shot, pint and cocktail glasses that there was no free surface left on it. Sam added, “And don’t pretend you’re not, you floppy haired git!”  
Gabriel shrugged, downed another shot and added the glass carefully to a small tower of them they had started building several rounds ago, which promptly collapsed when they turned away. They made their way slowly to the dance floor, stumbled and clutching hold of one another as they worked their way between tables and chairs, giggling stupidly as Gabriel tripped on two consecutive chair legs.   
When they finally reached their destination, Gabriel instantly doubled up with laughter as he watched Sam strut his way around the floor, dancing along to the loud music.   
Dancing wasn't really quite the right word for it. Flailing would be a much more accurate description of what Sam was now doing, a wide grin spread across his face, apparently impressed with his abilities.   
He wiggled round, nodding almost in time with the music, his long limbs going everywhere; Gabriel having to catch hold of Sam’s wrists after a short time to prevent him from hitting the other dancers (again).  
Sam decided that this meant that Gabriel wanted to dance with him, pulling him in towards himself. Gabriel didn't mind, he fell against Sam’s chest, the one hand on Sam’s wrist, making its way down to Sam’s palm and interlocking with his fingers, the other tightly fisted in Sam’s shirt.   
Sam leaned down, and whispered just loud enough to be heard, “Thank you Gabriel.”  
Gabriel tipped his head, “Oh, it’s my pleasure to dance with you, you twit! This mean you’re finally having fun now, Sammy?” he said cheerfully, eyes twinkling as he looked up at him.   
Sam had a grin plastered all over him face, laughter lines crinkled at the edges of his eyes as they glinted brightly even in the low lighting. ”Just a bit,” he said with a shrug.   
“But,” Sam added, trying to look as sincere as he could, “thank you; for everything, all of it.”  
Gabriel screwed up his face trying to figure out what Sam was talking about.   
“You know,” Sam said, seeing Gabriel’s confusion, and flapping the hand around that wasn’t still connected to Gabriel’s, “for always being there and listening and shit.”  
Gabriel laughed after a short pause, His voice getting briefly lost in his throat and the sentiment hidden in Sam’s words, and he felt his heart beat fast in his chest. He swallowed heavily, his mouth drier than it should have been considering how much he had drunk, before shrugging casually and saying with a cocky raised eyebrow; “Oh Sam, you have a way with words like no other! Bet that’s how you impress all the lady moose’s!”   
Gabriel had been thrilled when Sam had wanted to be with him more often, but he hadn't quite realised until recently why he had felt that way. Hadn't understood why it meant so much to him that Sam would confide in him, talk to him, want to be with Gabriel, rather than having no other choice of who to be with or where to go.   
But he had started to realise now. Started to notice how he would get this bizarre feeling when he heard Sam praying to him, even when those prayers were dumb offhand remarks, I think Cas and Dean just broke their record of the longest and most intense eye-fuck!, or commands to get his short feathered ass down here, stat!, To notice how his thoughts would often drift off to their last meeting, or wondering when he would get to see Sam next.   
“But, well, you're welcome,” Gabriel said pulling himself back from his thoughts and flashing Sam an honest smile accompanied with a small shrug.   
Sam’s unrestrained grin spread all over his flushed face again, showing of all his teeth, his nose screwing up slightly at the same time.   
His smile then faded away, replaced with what Sam clearly thought was a seductive and alluring stare. He closed his eyes slightly in an attempt at a lustful, hooded gaze, but actually made him look like he was squinting at something far away. He ran his tongue over his teeth, pulling Gabriel closer, whispering loudly, “well, I really do want to show you just how grateful I am..” Sam’s breath gently tickling his ear.   
All the air would have disappeared from Gabriel's lungs, if Gabriel had the need to breath. Instead he made a chocking noise in the back of his throat as Sam pulled away, holding up a hand which clearly meant wait here.   
When Sam returned the dance floor was much fuller than it had been earlier, meaning than Gabriel and Sam were dancing much closer together. Gabriel was about to ask where Sam had gone, when over the PA system a new song came on. Gabriel looked over at Sam, shaking his head.   
“Really Sammy? A request at a strip club?” His incredulous look turned to disbelief as the song began to play, “Lady gaga? Are you serious?” He gawped at Sam as he started to sing along to the verse.   
“Do what you want with my body,” Sam sang shrilly, loudly and out of tune.   
“Sam, when did you even here this song? Doesn't really sound like Dean’s taste,” Gabriel called up to the giant jumping around in front of him.   
Sam shrugged, “Driver picks the music. If Dean’s asleep, I stick the radio on. Only when he's sound asleep, mind you.” Sam added, tipping his head forwards, like it was a secret he didn’t want anyone else to overhear.   
Gabriel gave him a mockingly approving nod, “get you Sammy, defying Dean and doing what you want... But only when he’s unconscious.”   
“I always do what I want, especially with my body,” Sam began to sing again as the chorus came back on, clutching hold of Gabriel again and holding him close.   
Do what you want, what you want with my body   
“For the sake of this planet, Sam, please never song this to any of my brothers,” Gabriel said as he was led clumsily around the dance floor.   
“Don’t worry, this is strictly for your pleasure,” Sam said with a twinkle in his eye and a cheeky grin on his face.  
He was close now, very close. Gabriel could see each of the tired lines under his eyes, which were out of place on Sam’s youthful face, worn as it was beyond its years. But now his face was creased from other reasons than worry or pain. This time it was laughter lines crinkling the skin around his eyes, which where shining bright from a happiness that was rarely shown or felt.  
Sam had leaned down so Gabriel could hear his soft whisper, his breath ghosting across Gabriel's face, smelling strongly of alcohol, but with undertones of Sam’s smell lingering. Sam’s hair tickled Gabriel’s forehead as it fell in front of Sam’s eyes

Gabriel swallowed, unable to stop himself reaching up for Sam's face, cupping it with one hand, the other gently tucking the few strands hair back behind Sam’s ear, before joining the other on his face. Sam blinked slowly down at him, holding eye contact, neither man pulling away or moving closer.   
Sam held his breath, raising his hands too and placing them over Gabriel's. They were larger than Gabriel's, completely covering the angel’s, Sam’s fingers curling to wrap his hands around Gabriel's and holding onto them loosely.   
He looked surprised and slightly confused to feel Gabriel's hands beneath his; gripping them tighter as if to prove to himself they were really there.   
Gabriel bit his lip, looking down at his feet in embarrassment, a blush rising on his cheeks as he muttered, “I'm sorry Sam,” he tried to pull his hands away, but found he couldn't as Sam wouldn't let them go, still clutching them tightly. He looked back up at Sam, a frown forming on his face  
“What-” he started to say, before Sam cut him off.   
“Don't be,” Sam said simply, a smile creeping across his lips as he moved one of his hands from Gabriel's and placing it gently on the crook of Gabriel's neck.   
“Don’t be sorry,” he repeated, barely shaking his head, a gleam glinting in the apple of his eye. Sam ran his hand through the hair on the back of Gabriel's head, fingers curling into the short strands, gripping tightly and guiding Gabriel slowly towards him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was shameless crack and drunkenness.   
> *All drinks mentioned in this fic are real cocktails. I had fun finding them. As in on the internet, I didn't go out trying every single one.*


	4. Don't Shout My Dad's Name During Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ran his hand through the hair on the back of Gabriel's head, fingers curling into the short strands, gripping tightly and guiding Gabriel slowly towards him...

Gabriel tipped his head up, rising up on to tip toe, their lips meeting half way. 

Gabriel pulled his other hand free from Sam’s grasp, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist, holding onto him tightly. He fisted his hands into Sam’s shirt as Sam grabbed hold of Gabriel's hips, tugging him closer, their bodies crashing together.   
Their chaste kiss became more fevered, Sam opening his mouth, allowing Gabriel's tongue entry; letting him taste and explore. Gabriel nipped at Sam’s lower lip, dragging it between his teeth, before pushing forward. Sam moaned deeply into the kiss, leaning down further to press their mouths closer together, greedy with want and lust. Gabriel’s thought process stopped, unable to think of anything other than the sensation of Sam’s mouth on his, the feeling of his hot skin as Gabriel slipped his hands under Sam’s shirt. His mind was blank of thoughts, animal desire instead taking control.  
Gabriel stumbled backwards as Sam moved closer at Gabriel’s touch. They bumped into other dancers, still kissing one another wantonly, as Sam tried to find purchase, wanting to push his body up against Gabriel’s. They fumbled their way through the crowd until Gabriel’s back finally hit a firm wall. Sam instantly pushed himself against Gabriel; hoisting him up the wall by grabbing his thighs. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and Sam held onto him tightly, not letting him slip back down the wall, so they were finally at the same height. Gabriel’s mouth searched along Sam's collar bone, face buried in his shoulder. Sam threw his head back, shaking his hair out of his face and moaning breathily as Gabriel’s tongue danced over his skin.   
“Somewhere more private,” Sam panted, “We need to get to somewhere more private.”   
“Follow me,” Gabriel said, wrenching himself away from Sam, caught between wanting to continue his actions and finding somewhere where he could take them further, and slid his way back down the wall, but not letting go of the Winchester’s arm. Gabriel led him out of the large room and into a dimly lit passage lined with doors. Each door was identical; except for a small number on each one. Gabriel guided him to a door with a golden 10 in the centre, and pressing his ear to it.

“Empty,” Gabriel concluded with a grin, pushing the door open and tugging Sam through behind him.  “Don't you think they'll mind us using their rooms?” Sam asked looking around as Gabriel locked the door. The room was lit like the rest of the building; it wasn't very bright and tinged with a redish-pink glow. The room was mostly filled up with a large bed with red silky sheets and a big headboard, except for the space being occupied by a dresser a topped with a mirror and a variety of bottles that Sam briefly considered could come in handy later. 

“You sure they won’t mind us using the room?” Sam asked, moving towards Gabriel and pushing a strand of hair gently off his face with his thumb, his touch lingering slightly longer than necessary.  
“Oh, don't worry,” Gabriel said with a cheeky smirk, unconsciously leaning into Sam’s touch,  “I'm a very valued customer here.”   
“I don’t think I want to know,” Sam laughed, pulling him closer and leaning down-

“Sam, wait.”   
Sam leaned back, confused.   
Gabriel looked up at him, a guilty expression clouding his face. He bit down on his lower lip, fidgeting and throwing a hand through his tousled hair that Sam had just tried to fix, before finally saying, “I can't, not with you like this.”  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked, becoming vaguely worried at Gabriel’s word, not understanding what he was talking about.

“You’re drunk Sam. It’s not right.” Gabriel reached up and placed a finger on Sam's forehead.   
Sam’s vision sharpened, the fuzzy affect brought on by the alcohol clearing. He blinked a few times, his senses and reactions clearing and slowly coming back to their proper state.   
“Better?” Gabriel asked sheepishly, not fully making eye contact with Sam.   
“I-” Sam began, rubbing his head. His inhibitions were now flooding back with full force, embarrassment sweeping over him.   
“I’m sorry Sam,” Gabriel said for the second time that evening, feeling terrible at trying to lead Sam on whilst he was drunk.   
“Me too,” Sam said, also sounding guilty.

 “My dancing is terrible, I'm so sorry you had to witness that.” A grin spread across Sam’s face as he grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders and pulled him back closer to him, “And please never mention my choice of music to Dean.” Sam looked him right in the eye and held eye contact.. “Ever. Now would you stop apologising, you haven't done anything wrong,” Sam paused and looked straight ahead, “wow. Never thought I'd be saying that to you,” he said with an amused expression, “what do you know?”

 He looked back down at Gabriel, his smile softening around the edges and eyes widening in sincerity.   
“I- you want to do this? Really?” Gabriel asked, shocked, but relieved at Sam's reaction.   
“Yes! You stupid ass!” Sam said shaking his head, laughing.   
“But-” Gabriel began, but Sam cut him off before he could say anything else.

“No, shut up. You don’t think you were taking advantage of me because I was drunk? I’m a big boy now Gabriel, I do know what I’m doing, trust me. I’m not going to go doing anything I’d regret- well, within reason. Anyway, we’ve wasted enough time talking.” Sam roughly pushed Gabriel down onto the large bed, messing up all the covers and pillows neatly arranged on it.   
The guilty look had completely vanished from Gabriel's face, an excited grin creeping on instead, his eyes wide and eager.   
“Although thanks for clearing my head,” Sam added as an afterthought, “I wouldn't have wanted to forget this.”  
Sam pulled his shirt off over his head, and crawled onto the bed, Gabriel lying in between his knees, hands either side of Gabriel’s head, so he trapped Gabriel beneath him. Sam grinned down at Gabriel before sitting upright in a kneeling position, resting on Gabriel’s hips, and beginning to unbutton Gabriel's shirt. He slowly worked his way down the buttons, Gabriel's pulse quickening in anticipation, his hands itching to reach up and run his fingers through Sam's long hair.    
Leaning up to shrug his now unbuttoned shirt off, Gabriel brought his face up close to Sam’s.   
“You ready then?” He asked in a husky voice, eyes darting across Sam’s face.   
“Oh, you have no idea,” Sam replied, his mouth so very close to Gabriel's.   
Sam bridged the gap between them, pushing Gabriel back down onto the bed, licking, sucking, biting his way down Gabriel's throat. He shuffled backwards on the bed so he could reach Gabriel’s zipper, hands busy undoing Gabriel's trousers, Gabriel attempting to tug Sam's down at the same time.   
“Screw this,” Gabriel muttered around kisses, clicking his fingers and causing both his and Sam’s clothes to disappear. Sam groaned at the sudden feel of skin on skin, “Oh thank God,” he said, pressing himself closer.   
“Hey, he had nothing to do with that! One hundred percent Gabriel mojo thank you very much!” Gabriel complained from underneath him. “I think you should be showing your gratitude to me, actually.”  
“Don’t you ever shut up?” Sam murmured onto Gabriel’s lips, trying to kiss him whilst the archangel gabbled on.  
“Well...” Gabriel teased, trying to dodge out of the way of Sam’s kiss by squirming underneath him. Sam caught hold of Gabriel's face with his hands and captured his mouth with a strong kiss, not giving his the chance to talk.   
“Although,” Sam said slowly, finally pulling away and sliding down the bed and sneaking his way between Gabriel’s legs, “I probably should show you my appreciation,”  
“I’m sure we can arrange something-” Gabriel began, but cut himself off with a high pitched gasp as Sam’s hands found their way up between his thighs.   
“I think I just found the off switch!” Sam said with a wide grin, his hands moving up to Gabriel's hips and then tracing their way back down to his knees, fingers light and teasing all the way before pushing his legs open with a firm grip.   
Gabriel's hips jerked up involuntarily as he watched Sam lower his head, tongue darting out from between his teeth to dampen his dry lips before so very slowly licking his way from the tip of Gabriel's leaking cock to the base. Gabriel's eyes tracked the progress of Sam’s tongue, pupils dilating and his breathing growing shallow.   
He threw his head back onto the bed as Sam slid his mouth over Gabriel, his hands fisting into the covers to try and control himself and prevent from bucking his hips again.   
He writhed on the bed as Sam pulled his mouth off teasingly slowly, so only his tongue remained, flicking the pre come on Gabriel's tip.   
Sam’s movements were slow and teasing, and Gabriel could feel himself falling apart piece by piece, sweat forming on his forehead and eyes screwed up in an attempt to keep himself together, until he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sam by his shoulders and tugged him up onto the bed until he was lying flush on top of Gabriel, both men gasping at the heat of the contact. Gabriel growled as he tried to create more friction between them, thrusting his hips up. Sam groaned, bearing his teeth and he pushed down into the contact.   
“My turn now,” Gabriel said in a dangerously low voice, raising his knees and gripping Sam between them and rolling over, so Sam was now lying beneath him, with Gabriel straddled over his waist. Gabriel wiggled his hips slightly making Sam let out a high pitched yelp, Gabriel laughing at his expression. Sam’s previously cocky grin faded, replaced with an excited nervousness, his eyes wide, and flicking over Gabriel's face, trying to read his expression.

Gabriel slowly rocked back and forth on top of Sam, their lengths rubbing together, Sam arching his back trying to press them even closer together. Sam’s hands closed over Gabriel's hips, pulling him down and closer to him as Gabriel began to move faster.   
“Gabe,” he said in a throaty grunt, hips now bucking in time with Gabriel's, the movements getting more erratic and forceful as pleasure started to cloud both men's visions. Sam threw his head to the side, biting down on the duvet and covers on the bed to try and muffle his groans.  “Oh Sam,” Gabriel panted, reaching down between them to grip them both hard, “don't be a pillow biter,” he paused to give a pleasured cry from a particularly hard thrust from Sam, rubbing both of their erections closer in his hand, “if you want to make noise, do it. No one here will care. Anyway, I want to hear you scream.”  
And with that Sam threw back his head, groaning, moaning and shouting curses in plenty.   
Gabriel fell forward, so his free arm propped him up on one side of Sam’s head, their faces now in line. Sam dragged his hands through Gabriel's messed up hair, tugging on it, making Gabriel roll his hips even harder into Sam's.   
Up this close Sam could see every freckle and flaw on the former tricksters’ face, every strand of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, his amber eyes covered as they were screwed up and his mouth slack jawed as he panted.   
Feeling Sam's gaze on him, Gabriel cracked his eyes open, so he was peering down into Sam's hazel pair, seeing the pure happiness and bliss showing in them.  
And in that brief moment of eye contact, both men hit the edge of pleasure and started to tumble down into their joined ecstasy with loud shouts and cries.      
Gabriel gasped and shouted, but Sam could feel and hear something deeper coming from the archangel, even in his oblivious and distracted state. He felt, rather than heard, the singing of an angelic choir; filling his head with lyrics in a language he couldn't quite understand, their voices building into one, sounding strong and at the same time gentle, like the deep rumble of thunder close by mixed with the tinkling of a wind chime on a breezy day.   
The singing guided Sam through his oblivion, making his orgasm the longest and most powerful he had ever had. When Sam finally opened his eyes, he saw that Gabriel had collapsed onto the bed next to him, and out of the corner of his eye he thought he could see the slight flickering of a moving shadow, a shadow that looked a lot like the tips of feathers that were fluttering near the lamp.   
Gabriel gave a tiered groan, trying to stifle a yawn.   
He shuffled up to the top of the bed and crawled beneath the blankets, and arm darting out to pull Sam after him.   
Sam followed, settling down on the pillows, but was still quite hot so threw the covers off his torso.   
He turned to face Gabriel, who had his head buried in the pillows, “I didn't know angels slept,” he whispered over to him.   
“Bad habit I've gotten into,” Gabriel grunted, his voice muffled.   
Sam yawned widely, tiredness now sweeping over him too.   
He closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting off and barely noticing a slight breeze as something large, soft and _fluffy?_ cocooned protectively around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, folks.  
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> I have another instalment of the Angels Are a Pain in the Ass-verse planned, so if you liked this (and wing kink) keep an eye out.  
> Feel free to leave a review, I really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This fic will probably have 3 or 4 chapters, and should be updated soon.  
> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Credit to my fabulous beta- you can find their Tumblr here- http://colourful-suns-dripping-with-luv.tumblr.com/


End file.
